onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Winters D. Mirabelle
| extra1= | extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit= | }} Winters D. Mirabelle, also known as the Song Bird, is a musician and doctor of the late Storm Pirates. Mirabelle is on a quest to find the One Piece, a legendary treasure hidden by the famous Gol D. Roger. Mira's reason for her goal is because of her love for adventure and because she thinks being the Queen of the Pirates is cool. She is the biological daughter of the pirate captain Sparrow D. Richard and the late pirate captain Evans Storm; the adopted daughter of Winters D. Jack. She has an amazing singing voice. She ate the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Adarna. Mira accidentally killed her mother and crew after eating said fruit and singing a death song, which she was completely new to at the time. Appearance Before eating the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Adarna, Mirabelle is a beautiful young girl with a slender body, long chocolate brown curls, grey eyes, and pale skin tone. Her skin tone was tanned and her hair turned platinum white after eating said Devil Fruit. She sports an American-Indian style outfit. On her head, she wears a colorful flower headband with three golden yellow feathers on either side. Her outfit consists of a revealing turquoise sleeveless dress that is open beneath her breast area, exposing her stomach and legs, with tussels from the straps down to the V-neck. She wears white denim shorts, a blue tribal arm band on her left arm, a dreamcatcher necklace, and white boots. Personality Mirabelle is calm, playful, and has a bit of a simple-minded innocence to her. She is very motherly towards her crew and towards her friends. She dislikes the idea of fighting when the reasons are trivial. Mira is often seen with a bright or sweet smile on her face, unless the name of her biological father is being brought up then she will immediately frown. Her calm and innocent nature makes her seem as the oblivious type, which she usually is. She also shows a playful side and is shown to be quite childish. However, she has a traumatic experience of the death of her crew members and her mother caused by her Death Metal song which discourages her to sing in front of her friends. Relationships Crew She does not have a crew because her mother's pirate crew, the Storm Pirates, were killed by her. She is looking for a crew though. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Mirabelle is graceful and evasive, however, she has no superhuman abilities beyond her Devil Fruit powers but is an above average athlete. Devil Fruit She ate the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Adarna, an incredibly rare mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit, which gave her the abilities and the power of transformation to an Adarna bird. Mirabelle's control over this power is different from normal Zoan-type users as she can use the voice of the Adarna in her human form. She can sing 7 songs which either lulls people to sleep, turn them into stone, heal sicknesses and wounds, freeze them, cause confusion, reverse effects of her songs, or in a worse case scenario death. She is able to transform into a human/hybrid and a full Adarna at will. Her singing power grows more powerful in her full transformation. Category:One Piece Fanon Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Musicians Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Category:Will of D Category:Characters Category:Character